1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which includes a means for overcoming problems attributed to polarization sunglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT-type liquid crystal display panel which uses a thin film transistor as an active element can display a high-definition image and hence, such a liquid crystal display panel has been used as a display device of a television receiver set, a personal computer display or the like. Particularly, a miniaturized TFT-type liquid crystal display device has been popularly used as a display part of a mobile phone.
On the other hand, as such a TFT-type liquid crystal display panel, a vertical-electric-field-type (for example, TN-type, ECB-type, VA-type or the like) liquid crystal display panel, and a lateral-electric-field-type (also referred to as IPS-method) liquid crystal display panel have been known. It is also known that the liquid crystal display panel adopting the IPS-method can acquire a broad viewing angle.
In general, the liquid crystal display panel adopting the IPS-method is constituted of a first substrate (hereinafter also referred to as a TFT substrate), a second substrate (hereinafter also referred to as a counter substrate), and liquid crystal sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate includes a first alignment film arranged on a liquid-crystal-side surface thereof and a first polarizer arranged on a surface thereof opposite to the liquid crystal, while the second substrate includes a second alignment film arranged on a liquid-crystal-side surface thereof and a second polarizer arranged on a surface thereof opposite to the liquid crystal.
Further, on the liquid crystal display panel, within a region surrounded by two neighboring scanning lines (also referred to as gate lines) and two neighboring-video lines (also referred to as drain lines), a thin film transistor which is turned on in response to a scanning signal from a scanning line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal from a video line is supplied via the thin film transistor are formed thus constituting a so-called sub pixel.
FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B are views for explaining one example of the electrode structure of a conventional liquid crystal display panel adopting an IPS method, wherein FIG. 14A is a plan view, and FIG. 14B is a cross-sectional view of an essential part showing the cross-sectional structure taken along a line A-A in FIG. 14A. In FIG. 14A, a counter electrode (CT) is omitted. In FIG. 14B, the constitution of parts other than the constitution of a pixel electrode (PX), the counter electrode (CT) and an interlayer insulation film (PAS1) is omitted.
In the electrode structure shown in FIG. 14, the counter electrode (CT) is formed in a planar shape, and the pixel electrode (PX) is formed of an electrode having a plurality of slits (SLT). Portions which are divided by the slits (SLT) form linear portions (comb-teeth electrodes) (KSB) of the pixel electrode (PX). The pixel electrode (PX) and the counter electrode (CT) are formed of a transparent conductive film made of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) or the like, for example. Although each slit (SLT) shown in FIG. 14 has both ends thereof closed, one end of the slit (SLT) may be opened.
Further, the pixel electrode (PX) having the linear portions and the planar counter electrode (CT) are stacked to each other with an interlayer insulation film (PAS1) sandwiched therebetween. By generating arcuate lines of electric force generated between the pixel electrodes (PX) and the counter electrode (CT) such that the lines of electric force are distributed in the liquid crystal layer in a penetrating manner thus changing the alignment of the liquid crystal display layer (LC).
FIG. 15 is a plan view for explaining another example of the electrode structure of a conventional liquid crystal display panel adopting an IPS method.
The electrode structure shown in FIG. 15 differs from the above-mentioned electrode structures explained in conjunction with FIG. 14 with respect to a point that both of the pixel electrode (PX) and the counter electrode (CT) are formed of an electrode having linear portions (comb-teeth electrode) (KSB), and the linear portion of the counter electrode (CT) is arranged between the neighboring linear portions of the pixel electrode (PX). Further, the pixel electrodes (PX) and the counter electrodes (CT) may be formed on the same layer or may be formed on different layers by interposing an insulation film between the pixel electrodes (PX) and the counter electrodes (CT). In FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, symbol DL indicates video lines, and symbol GL indicates scanning lines.
In both cases shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, the pixel electrodes (PX) and the counter electrode (CT) are formed together on the same substrate, and electric fields are generated due to differences in potential between the pixel electrodes (PX) and the counter electrode (CT) thus driving liquid crystal.
Conventionally, on the liquid crystal display panel adopting the IPS-method, video lines (DL) are arranged so as to be parallel to either one of long sides or short sides of a rectangular display region, and scanning lines (GL) are arranged orthogonal to the video lines (DL).
Further, the pixel electrode (PX) of the liquid crystal display panel adopting the IPS-method includes linear portions. In the typical liquid crystal display panel adopting the IPS-method, when the pixel has the so-called single domain structure, the linear portions of the above-mentioned pixel electrodes (PX) are arranged parallel to the video lines (DL). Here, in the pixel having the so-called single domain structure, the extension direction of the linear portions of the pixel electrode (PX) in one sub pixel is mainly directed in one direction. On the other hand, when the pixel has the so-called multi domain structure, the extension direction of the linear portions of the pixel electrode (PX) in one sub pixel is mainly directed in two directions.
Further, an alignment axis (or a rubbing direction) of the first alignment film and an alignment axis of the second alignment film are set to the same direction, and linear portions of a pixel electrode (PX) is formed such that a narrow-side angle out of intersecting angles between the alignment axis of the first alignment film (or the alignment axis of the second alignment film) and an extension direction of the linear portions of the pixel electrode (PX) assumes a predetermined angle (hereinafter referred to as a pre-twist angle, usually being set to a value ranging from approximately −20° to 20°).
Further, an absorption axis of the first polarizer and an absorption axis of the second polarizer are set to be orthogonal to each other and, at the same time, either one of the absorption axis of the first polarizer and the absorption axis of the second polarizer is set to agree with the alignment axis of the first alignment film and the alignment axis of the second alignment film.
With respect to sunglasses, there exist sunglasses having polarization characteristic, and such polarization sunglasses have an absorption axis in the lateral direction. Accordingly, when an absorption axis of a polarizer on a viewer's side becomes orthogonal to the absorption axis of the polarization sunglasses, when a viewer wears the polarization sunglasses, there arises a situation where the viewer cannot observe an image. Further, even when the absorption axis of the polarizer is slightly displaced from the direction orthogonal to the absorption axis of the polarization sunglasses, there arises a drawback that a display is darkened.
By arranging the absorption axis of the polarizer on a viewer's side and the absorption axis of the polarization sunglasses parallel to each other, such a drawback that a display is darkened can be obviated. However, recently, in a technical field such as a PC monitor, a personal digital assistant or the like, for example, there has been known a liquid crystal display device which allows the viewer to use the liquid crystal display device by rotating a liquid crystal display panel by 90°. In this case, however, when the viewer wears the polarization sunglasses, there arises a drawback that a display becomes darkened either before or after the rotation of the liquid crystal display panel.
To cope with such a drawback attributed to the polarization sunglasses, it is necessary to set the absorption axis of the polarizer on a viewer's side to an angle which falls within a range from 10° to 80° which is away from 0° and 90° by 10° or more, or an angle which falls within a range from −10° to −80°. It is desirable to set the absorption axis of the polarizer on a viewer's side to an angle which falls within a range from 30° to 60° away from 0° and 90° by 30° or more or a value which falls within a range from −30° to −60°. Here, 0° indicates the extension direction of the video lines (DL), and 90° indicates the direction orthogonal to the extension direction of the video lines (DL). These angles are angles measured from 0° in the clockwise direction. Further, in this specification, the absorption axes, the alignment axis and the extension direction are not vectors and hence, the direction of 0° is equal to the directions of ±180°, and the direction of 90° is equal to the direction of −90°.
In case of a vertical-electric-field-type liquid crystal display panel, the direction of absorption axis of the polarizer on a viewer's side has a high-degree of freedom in designing. However, in case of the liquid crystal display panel adopting an IPS-method, due to reasons such as a control of the rotational directions of the liquid crystal molecules, it is necessary to incline the alignment axes of the first alignment film and the second alignment film by a pre-twist angle with respect to the extension direction of the linear portions of the pixel electrode (PX) thus giving rise to a drawback peculiar to the liquid crystal display panel of IPS-method that the direction of the absorption axis adopting the polarizer on a viewer's side cannot be arranged irrelevant to the extension direction of the linear portions of the pixel electrode.
In the conventional liquid crystal display panel adopting the IPS-method, when the pixel has the single domain structure, there has been known the pixel structure in which assuming the extension direction of the video lines (DL) as the direction of twelve o'clock as well as the direction of 0°, the extension direction of the pixel electrode (PX) is directed in the direction of 0° and an absorption axis of a polarizer on a viewer's side on a is directed in the direction of −75 or −80. However, such structure merely inclines the absorption axis of the polarizer on a viewer's side by 10° or 15° which constitutes the pre-twist angle from the direction of 0° or 90° and hence, such pixel structure may be insufficient in inclination. Further, there may be a case that the inclination of the angle of absorption axis of the polarizer on a viewer's side in the free direction exceeding the pre-twist angle from the direction of 0° or 90° is requested.
Further, in the conventional liquid crystal display panel adopting the IPS-method, when the pixel has the multi domain structure, in general, the alignment axis of the alignment film and the absorption axis of the polarizer are set to the direction of 0° or 90°, and in one sub pixel, the extension direction of the linear portions of the pixel electrode (PX) is inclined in the normal direction by an amount of the pre-twist angle with respect to the alignment axis of the alignment film in a partial region, and is inclined in the negative direction by an amount of the pre-twist angle with respect to the alignment axis of the alignment film in another region. Accordingly, when the pixel has the multi domain structure, it is more difficult to cope with drawbacks attributed to polarization sunglasses compared to the pixel which has the single domain structure.